Making Snow Angels
by Pixiella
Summary: "You don't need the explanation," Phil smiled with yet another chuckle, making a small smile rose on my pink painted lips. "You already know what it was all about. You know everything you need to know about the snow angels." *Punk/Ashley, one shot*


**Title**: Making Snow Angels

**Author**: Pixiella

**Beta**: Microsoft Works

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Drama, Romance

**Rating**: T

**Main pairing**: CM Punk/Ashley

**Summary**: _"You don't need the explanation," Phil smiled with yet another chuckle, making a small smile rose on my pink painted lips. "You already know what it was all about. You know everything you need to know about the snow angels."_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, all the characters belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any profit out of making and publishing this, this is made just for pure fun.

**A/N**: Just because. I can't get enough of watching Punk doing those snow angels, this man is beyond adorkable.

And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Still, I hope you read and review the story and let me know what I should do with it. All kind of feedback is really highly appreciated.

* * *

><p>As I now sat there, in the middle of the ring and looked across it once more, I remembered last night. I was sitting at home, watching live Monday Night Raw like I did in just every possible Monday Night. I still thought the show was awesome, even if it clearly had dropped it quality down a bit or two and now that I wasn't in it anymore, I still had something worth of watching in the show every time it was up.<p>

Except from now on. From July 17th forward, my main reason was going to be gone, probably for good.

And that's what got me into move. I knew they were coming to town, I knew there was people aboard that would maybe like to see me after such a long time of being apart. People like John and Randy, some of the girls even if there really weren't that many of them anymore left, the WWE Diva division used to be a place where the faces changed up pretty quickly no matter what you did…

But most importantly, I was looking up to meet with him.

I watched as the referees and other ringside people walk past the ring, many familiar faces giving me greetings and smiles, even Booker T had time to actually walk to the ringside, asking what I was doing here. Was I planning a comeback, was I here just to visit the guys. The only thing I did really, was smile back to him, "I'm waiting for Phil."

The confused look that he gave me, followed by a bottomless amount of pity, really gave out that he knew why I was around tonight. I wasn't here to be back and take the Diva division with the surprise return of the Punk Princess. I wasn't here because I wanted to see the guys again, I wasn't here because I missed the action so much.

No. I was here because I saw him making snow angels in television last night.

I watched as people continued to pass me by on outside the ring, how they still kept sending me looks, smiles and whatnots. I just smiled and sometimes nodded back to them, but I never moved from my spot. I had been sitting there ever since I arrived into the arena and the officials had sat up the ring, giving me a permission to be there.

And I had decided it, that I wasn't leaving, until I had gotten into the bottom of this whole thing once and for all.

Familiar footsteps cut me out of my thoughts about confronting him about the subject. My eyes shot to the side as I heard footsteps walking up the metal ring steps, stopping on the edge of the ring, outside the ropes. My eyes met ever so tall and tanned man without almost none of hair left in his head but even more on his chin, making him have somewhat evilish looking beard on him. His green eyes scanned my unmoving body for a while, the still black-pink-blonde texture on my hair before locking together with my eyes.

"I heard you would be here, Ash," he stated, not moving from his spot on the ring apron. I didn't bother to move myself either, after all I wasn't going to leave until I got Phil in my hands. "I just wanted to check that everything was… Alright here?"

"No, Randy," I stated with a small shake of my head, brushing a coil of my multicolored hair behind my ear before sending him a narrow smile, "Everything is not alright until I get to talk to Phil. And probably not even after that either."

"If you are talking about his announcement last night -"

"No," I cut him off rudely, with another shake of my head, this one being much stronger though, since it was supposed to be the one thing interrupting Randy's speech. "I'm not here because of his expiring contract."

The silence fell inside the ring for a while, Randy giving me raised eyebrows and confused looks as I tried to pull myself together to continue the sentence without shedding tears away yet. I had planned not to cry tonight, and if that plan failed, I would only cry for the sake of Phil himself.

"I'm here because… Of the snow angels."

Looking at me like I was completely out of my mind with that sudden statement, Randy slowly backed away from the ringside, dropping down from the apron. I watched him as he looked me with a shake of his head, backing away and then finally turning his back to me, cutting the eye contact between us as he slowly made his way up the ramp to the back stage.

I turned my eyes down to my hands. Yes, indeed. Snow angels. No wonder Randy looked me like I was completely insane, but there was a reason behind the snow angels. A reason, that only two people were aware about. The other one being Phil. And the other one -

"Why you are sitting here all by yourself?" a familiar voice called, my head bouncing up and immediately turned to look behind me. And my hearing didn't fail me - there was standing a man with short, black hair pulled behind with more hair gel than was probably allowed even in this business, wearing his now trademark Nexus t-shirt with matching black jeans. He watched me and my movements from the first row of the crowd, as I made my way up on my feet, completely turning to face him.

"If you wanted to see me that badly you could have always came to look for me backstage, you know that?"

"I knew you would eventually appear here, so why bother?" I asked, biting my lower lip - I tried to put on a 'not giving a damn' attitude, but I was pretty sure Phil could right there see right through me. And who knows how long he had been standing there, hearing what I had been talking with everyone and -

"You always were the lazy one of us, Ashley," he smirked with a chuckle, easily climbing over the safety rail and rolled himself into the ring, getting face to face with me. I looked up to the little bit taller man, taking a deep breath and got ready for whatever he had stored for me next there. "Always just waiting everything come to you. Typical, I might say."

"Not really everything," I stated quietly, turning my eyes away from him hazel ones. I felt his eyes burning questioning holes into my head before a familiar, warm hand landed on my chin, turning me to face his puppy eyed look once again. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't wait for you to come to me," I started, carefully pushing his hand away from my face, grabbing it into my hand instead, "I came to you to get the explanation."

"You don't need the explanation," Phil smiled with yet another chuckle, making a small smile rose on my pink painted lips. "You already know what it was all about."

I smiled as I looked up to the man in front of me, who carefully chuckling pushed my hair away from my face, getting step by step closer while doing so. Placing his hand carefully behind my head and pulling me closer, he whispered, "You know everything you need to know about the snow angels," before locking our lips together in a tender kiss.

"_What are you doing?" I giggled, watching Phil laying on his front yard, making angels in the snow. He stopped his motions for a second and looked up to me, his eyes sending me messages like asking if I was crazy for not knowing what was going on. "Why you are doing snow angels in the middle of the yard?"_

"_Because it's fun?" Phil more like asked than told me, just continuing to swing his arms and legs around. I watched him for a while before setting off another giggle with a shake of my head. The same old Phil - always just behaving like a little child._

"_Alright, your turn!" he suddenly yelled, grabbing me by hand and pulled me down in the middle of the snow with him. I yelled him to let me go and giggled as he climbed on his all fours over me, sending me a dirty smirk._

"_Snow angels," he stated shortly, before placing a quick kiss on my cheek and climbed off from me. I rolled my eyes at him but did as he told me - and soon there was two snow angels on his front yard next to each other._

"_When will you be coming home next time?" I asked as he helped me up from the snow. Phil sent me kind of an awkward look and scratched his head with a small shrug. "I don't really know yet. We are going to have a really busy schedule so I don't know if I'm going to have that much free time…"_

_His eyes turned toward the snow angels and a small smile climbed on his lips as he reached down and took my hand in his before shooting his shimmering hazel eyes back to me again._

"_But I promise you," Phil stated with a whispering voice, leaning closer to me until our foreheads touched each other, making me giggle like a little shy high school girl. "Whenever it is, I'm going to let you know. I'm going to send you a secret message in live television. I promise."_

"_And how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked with a giggle, Phil sending a quick look toward the two snow angels on our feet._

"_By making snow angels."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Snow angels. I just know that if Punky leaves after MitB, I'm going to be so sad. But if he stays.. Well, anything can still be happening, so yeah, really..**

** Wrote this last night but my internet was being a b!tch and didn't let me post it. ;_; But here it is now and I'm still kinda overthrown by the fluffyness of this, eep. Well, either way let me know what you think about it and maybe I continue with this Punk madness. Who knows, but probably anyway. XD**

**Also, there is a poll in my profile that I suggest that you check out - it's about the story contest I had running some time back, we are now voting for the winner and every given vote is highly appreciated. :33 Love and peace out~**


End file.
